Life after the Labyrinth
by jroehin
Summary: after two years, she hadn't forgotten about it..now that she's about to go back, what are the things she must face in order to have a good life with Jareth?
1. Dark Shadow

**Life after the Labyrinth**

Chapter 1 ~ Dark Shadows

It's been two years since Sarah's trip to the Labyrinth, yet still, it had been fresh in her mind as if it had only been yesterday. She had grown out of the fairy tales she read long ago and focused on the Labyrinth, the adventures she'd had there, her friends ; Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, and the Goblin King himself, Jareth.

_Jareth_... she sighed. She remembered the silver blonde hair that hung loose past his shoulders, his mismatched eyes that seemed to peer right into her soul, his seductive smirk that never failed to take the breath out of her, and his voice, the voice of an angel.

Ever since she got out of the Labyrinth, he had starred in all of her dreams. All of it going back to the ballroom, where they danced and time doesn't seem to exist. She dreamed of the long, lean muscles of his arms that enveloped her while they danced, his melodic voice that lulled her deeper into sleep.

As she pondered this even more, she noticed movement in the windows sill of her room. She looked and saw a shadow of an animal with wings. _A bird?_ She thought harder then heard the hooting noises it made. _An owl! _Realization dawned over her. "Jareth!" she whispered into the night and made her way to the window.

Sarah peered and looked everywhere, but there was no owl in sight. She sighed in disappointment but something had caught her eye. In the window sill sat a peach and under it, a single owl feather.

She remembered the peach and its involvement during her last trip to the Labyrinth. Next, she studied the feather. It was shiny and very smooth. She tried again to look for the man that haunted her dreams, still no sign of movement.

Suddenly from somewhere faraway, she heard a distinct laugh.

_Was it good???_

_Please review..This is my first fanfic in this story.._

_Hit that button that says review..Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeee..XD_


	2. Return to Labyrinth

**Life after the Labyrinth**

Chapter 2 ~ Return to the Labyrinth

_Through dangers untold…and hardships unnumbered…I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City…to take back the child that you have stolen…For my will is as strong as yours…And my kingdom is as great…_

She awoke immediately to the bright light that shone from the window. _Had I dreamt about what happened last night?_ She looked at the bedside table and her eyes widened. The peach was still there together with the feather. Her head throbbed painfully and she went down to get some medicine.

"Karen?" she called as she went down the staircase. "Dad? Toby?" she reached the cupboard and got an aspirin. Next, she went to the fridge to get some milk. She saw a note on the fridge and read it.

_Dear Sarah,_

_We've gone to England to take Toby to an advance hospital there. After being diagnosed with typhoid fever, the doctors here had nothing to do. Sorry we have to leave you behind. We are really in a hurry. We love you._

_We hope you understand,_

_Mom and Dad._

So she was alone. She shrugged her shoulders and reached inside the fridge to find something to cook. Sarah got some bacon and eggs and proceeded to the stove to fry.

She ate in silence and after that, went back to her bedroom to finish the book she had bought recently, _Romeo and Juliet_. She easily got lost in the book that she didn't notice the reflection in the mirror.

"Sarah!" it called. She looked up from her book and nearly fainted. But realized, it was her old friend.

"Hoggle!" she jumped out of bed and rushed to the mirror. "What brings you to contact me?"

"Jareth." As soon as Hoggle spoke his name, a shiver ran through her spine.

"What about him?" she asked as if she didn't care.

"He isn't like himself recently. The kingdom is less governed. He doesn't eat or drink anything."

"What can I do?"

The dwarf looked at her seriously, "I don't know as of now…"

The picture in the mirror began fading and suddenly it turned blank. The ground shook violently and she had to lean on the dresser.

The chandelier over her head was dangling dangerously. After a few moments it fell. Sarah screamed and covered her head with her arms.

She waited for the chandelier to collide with her but it didn't, she still closed her eyes and held on to something strong binding her and she felt her head spin.

She opened her eyes and shook her head fiercely. In front of her was not her house. Nor did it look like a house at all. She was at a _throne room_.

She looked at the ones binding her and saw a pair of lean, muscled arms, its heat radiating and making her feel warm. She looked up and saw the mismatched eyes that always haunted her dreams.

Jareth settled her on the throne and sat beside her. "Are you hurt?" his voice cracked at the last part.

"No, I'm not." She said while looking around. "Why am I here?"

"I brought you here." He said nonplussed and winced as he held his right side. Sarah carefully removed his hand and saw a big gash with lots of blood flowing out of it. And then, he lost consciousness.


	3. Guarding an Angel

**Life after the Labyrinth**

Chapter 3 ~ Guarding an Angel

Jareth awoke to see himself in his chambers. He could still feel the wound he had received from being hit by the edge of the chandelier a while ago. _Sarah!_ He thought and fought to sit upright. Something pinned him down. It was her.

"Don't move! You'll hurt yourself!" her voice was evident with worry and this made him smile inwardly. "Why did you have to save me?"

"I have to do what is right and the right thing to do is to keep that damn chandelier from crushing you." He said trying to make her laugh.

He succeeded and a big smile crept upon her lips. "Are you sure you hadn't hit your head as well? That statement seemed odd coming from you." She laughed the sound of bells to his ears. "Thank you for saving me." She leaned and lightly brushed her lips to his forehead. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling of those soft lips.

"You know, I still have the offer I've had two years ago." He said teasingly. Her eyes widened as she remembered. _Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._ Suddenly, he pulled her towards the bed so that she was lying on top of him. Their thighs, stomach and chest, in contact with the other while their face were mere inches away.

Sarah closed her eyes as he leaned forward to touch his lips to her. She had always imagined his lips to be hard and unrelenting, but now she realized how soft they were really. In his lips, she tasted cinnamon and a very male scent that heightened his sensuality.

They broke apart for air and realized that they had been kissing for a while. She blushed bright crimson and he laughed as he had never laughed before. She leaned her forehead to his and said the words he had been wanting to hear from her. "I love you."

"And I love you more." He replied with a broad smile before giving her lips a chaste kiss. "I'll be your guardian angel."

"But for now, I'll be the one guarding my angel." She smirked back at him. They laughed at the same time and Sarah lay completely at ease across Jareth's chest.

_I'd never thought this day would happen that I said 'I love you' to the Goblin King…_Sarah thought. _I wish this moment would never end._

_After years of waiting, I've finally got her…_Jareth smiled inwardly and held her possessively. _I promise my dear Sarah, I will give you anything you want._

After their thoughts had subsided, they submitted themselves to slumber.


	4. Her Angel's Mommy!

**Life after the Labyrinth**

Sorry it took so long…I have to leave for an island to somewhere I don't know, and they don't have Wi Fi!!! So those who hate me for being late,, I' reaaaallly sorry okk…

Jareth: took ya long enough…I really have to consider about your trip to the Bog of…

Me: oh don't you dare start with me, you Goblin King!!

Jareth: …*shuts mouth*

Chapter 4 ~ Her Angel's Mommy?!

Sarah woke up in the arms of her lover. _Wow, _she thought_, I haven't been in here for not more than 3 days and I already consider him my lover._ She smiled at the thought and brought her hand to caress Jareth's face. She started at his beautifully sculpted eyebrows to his perfect nose, then to his high cheek bones and lastly his lips.

His lips were very soft to touch and have the faintest amount of glitter. After a few seconds, his lips turned upward to a smile.

"Good morning, love…" he said, leaning down to gently touch his lips to hers. But before he could kiss her a very loud voice came from the throne room.

"JARETH!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" a female's voice echoed and reached up to his chambers.

"Shit." He cursed silently and went up to change his clothes. From the way he moved swiftly to the walk-in wardrobe, she guessed that the gash he'd received from the chandelier's glass design was already healed.

Jareth handed her a green strapless dress that reached up to her ankles. "Who's that woman?"

"My mother." He said as shortly as he tried to pull up his knee-length boots.

"Oh God." Was all she said before reaching for the dress and dashing to the bathroom. She changed as quickly as she could from her night gown into the dress. When she was finished, Jareth grabbed her hand and transported them into the throne room.

When they reached the throne room, the first thing Sarah saw were the goblins hiding behind Jareth's throne, cowering before a woman and no doubt, Jareth's mother.

She looked a great deal like Jareth. Same blonde hair, same eyebrows, same high cheekbones, and same air of regalness surrounding her. The only difference was her eyes. They were bright silver. She wore a red formal gown. The one she thought, she would only see in a fairytale book.

"Jareth! We're have you been? You should have visited us in the High Palace! We were worried sick! You told us two years ago you would visit us, but nooo! You have us worrying a hole upon a carpet in our room!" she ranted.

"But mother, I—"

"But nothing! You, young mister have a lot of explaining to do!" after saying this, she grabbed Jareth by his left ear. "Young girl," she directed her attention to Sarah Her voice had gone from shouting to melodic in a beat. "Please, follow us, my son has something to discuss."

Sarah nodded her affirmative and went behind them. Jareth's mother dragged a shouting and cursing Jareth by the ear to the library, while Sarah tagged along, trying her best not to roll on the floor, laughing out loud.

A/n:::so here's a chapter, please review and let me know what you think of it..

Jareth: IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DRAGGED BY THE EAR?! AND WHY DO I HAVE A MOTHER?!?!?!

Me: XP

Jareth's mom: *glares menacingly*

Sarah: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!*wiping tears from eyes*


	5. ALong Came Daddy and Sis

**Life after the Labyrinth**

Thanks for the few reviews I have received!!! I really appreciate it.

SO here's another chapter...

*BEWARE::: RATING M STARTS HERE

Chapter 4 ~ And along came Daddy and Sis…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of Sarah holding her laughter, they reached the cavernous library.

Sarah noticed that unlike the ones in the Aboveground, the shelves here are floor to ceiling and she was certainly sure that it was more than a hundred feet high. Some of the books bindings are worn, some new with either gold or silver trimmings.

She sat down on the velvet chaise facing the large couch where mother and son sat.

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yuri, Jareth's mom." She smiled warmly at her and Sarah felt her knees growing weak. Good thing she was sitting. Yuri was still holding Jareth's ear and his face was now scrunched up in pain.

"You could let go now, mom." Jareth winced. Yuri let go of his ear and smirked as he rubbed at his now very red ear. Sarah had to hide her laughter with a cough.

"Well, that's your punishment for not visiting us, as you always planned, and, for not going to your sister's birthday for the past two years." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I see who the reason is." She smiled again to Sarah. "What is your name, precious?"

The way Yuri said _precious_ had her heart racing so fast in her chest that it almost seemed that it was trying to break out of her chest. _Now I know where Jareth got the pet name._ "Sarah, Sarah Williams." Yuri held her hand out to her and she gladly shook it.

"Pray tell, mom, what are you doing here in my castle?" Jareth groaned. Yuri shot him a death and glare and he looked elsewhere away from her.

"Well, since we've missed you a lot, we've decided to celebrate Aires' birthday here—"

"What?!" Jareth interrupted. "There's no way I'm gonna let that brat come here!"

"Oh come on, Jareth." Sarah pleaded. "It's gonna be fun!" After a few more minutes of pleading, she finally convinced him.

"Yay!" both women cheered and laughed.

Jareth rolled his eyes at them, "Women."

"Your father and sister is gonna be here by noon. Both of you should eat breakfast and have the throne room cleaned. It reeks!" Yuri said and wrinkled her nose.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, mother?"

"No, thank you. I've already eaten. Just show me a room where I can stay."

"FRITZ!" Jareth bellowed. A goblin with green skin and large bulbous eyes came waddling in.

"It's Frank, sire." The goblin bowed and waited for his king's command.

"Whatever, Firenze. Assist the High Queen to her suite on the West Wing. And tell the kitchens to prepare breakfast for the Lady Sarah and I."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed to the High Queen. "Let us go, your Highness."

The goblin headed out the room with a very annoyed Yuri.

"So," Jareth drawled, "where were we this morning before my mother interrupted?"

"I believe you were going to kiss—" she was cut short when his lips covered hers in a hungry in passionate way. Jareth's hand started to wonder from her knees, going up her thigh. Sarah purred with pleasure as his lips went down to suck and place an open-mouthed kiss on her pulse. His hand went up to cup her breast.

Not wanting to have idle hands, she brought them to his chest to feel the smooth and perfect muscles. 

Her hand went lower and lower until it _accidentally_ brushed against his manhood. He growled and busied his hands with the lace of her gown. But stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

Sarah groaned from the loss of contact as Jareth went up to answer the door. It opened up to the goblin a while ago. "Your majesty, the meal is prepared in the dining hall."

Much as he hated being interrupted while having the time of his life with Sarah, he heard her stomach growl and immediately he knew that she needed breakfast. He nodded to the goblin and it scurried away before the King changes his mind.

"Come on. Let's get that breakfast." Sarah said, standing up and looping her arm through Jareth's.

After breakfast, they now stood in the Throne Room with Yuri, waiting patiently for the arrival; of High King and Princess.

After a few minutes, they appeared in a shower of glitter. Jareth's father, Oregon, also had long and messy hair, much like Jareth's but his hair is black. Jareth got his mismatched eyes from him. He was dressed in a black poet's shirt and tight grey breeches, covered in a black coat. _Very much like Jareth indeed_. Sarah thought.

Next was Jareth's younger sister, Aires. She was beautiful indeed. Her black curly locks of hair hung past her waist. Her eyes weren't mismatched, but had the color combination of silver and blue within each orb. She was dressed in all black. Black corset, black skirt and black boots underneath. She looked no older than fifteen.

"Welcome Father, Aires." He came forward as Oregon hugged him.

"We've missed you, my son." He said, his voice was also like Jareth's, strong and accented.

"I've missed you, too." Jareth replied and turned to Aires. "My, Aires, I thought mother told you not to wear boots under your skirt."

Aires stuck out her tongue at him. "At least I don't live in a castle full of goblins." She smirked. Jareth extended his arms and hugged her sister. "And this must be Sarah."

Aires nodded her head to Sarah and she ran to her. "I'm Aires! Jareth's sister! I hope we can be friends." Sarah liked this girl. She was funny and energetic.

"Yeah, I'm Sarah." She smiled and shook her hand.

"I want to go to the gardens with Sarah!" Aires said to her brother. "Pwetty pwease…" she put on her best puppy dog face. She knew Jareth would never resist this face.

"Alright." Jareth conceded.

"YAY!!!" with that, Aires grabbed Sarah's willing hand and went to the gardens.

When they left, Oregon elbowed his son in the ribs. "That's one hell of a catch there. I wonder where you got her there in the Above." Oregon ducked when Yuri sent him a flying crystal.

A/n::: OK, so there's a long chapter..

I would like to thank, Yuri Nicole, MY BFF for helping me out with this one..As a token of gratitude, you get to be Jareth's mom!!!YOU ROCK GIRLFRIEND!!!

So what do you think??? REVIEW

Jareth: WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE TO CUT THE FUN SHORT?!?!? We were almost this close to finally having release and YOU sent that FRETCH to disturb us!!!!

Frank: It's FRANK, sire…

Jareth: OH SHUT UP!!!!


	6. In the Garden

**Life after the Labyrinth**

Thanks again for the reviews…

This took so long to update because of the weather system here in the Philippines…

And it was too hot and I was too lazy, I'm sorry…..

Chapter 6 ~ In the Garden

Aires and Sarah were walking around the garden, occasionally, Aires explained to Sarah the different species of flowers and plants only found in the Underground. After a few moments, it was Sarah's turn to break silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old _is_ Jareth?" she said as they sat down on one of the many benches inside the garden.

"To tell you the truth," Aires said as she played with a lock of her hair, he's more than a thousand years old…I lost count."

"How about you?" Sarah asked, suddenly interested.

"I'm celebrating my 16th birthday the day after tomorrow." She said but she now wore a sad expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

Now, Aires was fidgeting with the lace of her skirt. "Well, one day when I was in the Above, one of the humans introduced himself and we became friends. While we were talking, I mentioned my birthday coming up. He asked if he could come, but I can't answer him yet…I have to ask father or mother…they approved, but when I told him all about the Underground, he stayed away from me." She finished and she was now scuffing the heels of her boots on the ground.

Sarah understood her dilemma. "Oh, you like the guy, but he can't accept you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can help you, I'm from above and maybe I can help him cope about all of you and let him know that there's nothing wrong." Sarah said with a wide smile.

"But…won't Jareth get mad at me for asking you to do that? Not to mention my parents." Aires said with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, and as for your parents, well, they approve of your guy right? So, follow your heart." Sarah said and stood up. She drew out her hand to Aires.

"Thank you, Sarah. For doing this. My brother really has good taste." Aires giggled.

"Yeah yeah." She laughed and they walked back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Sarah was thinking of the opportunity. She could convince Jareth to come with her to the Above, and _voila_, more alone time! Oh, yes, she is going to do this to both Aires' and her advantage.

A/n:::once again, I'm truly sorry for the late update…Jareth and Sarah, I'm reeeaaallly sorry I left you guys hanging…..and also, sorry to Fickly for the wrong names given to you by Jareth.

Frank: It's FRANK for fucking's sake!

Sorry! +_+


End file.
